


Dannata!

by Nelith



Category: Demenziale - Fandom, Original Work, Vampiri, dark - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathrin è una vampira, ma una vampira piuttosto particolare: sviene alla vista del sangue. Xiuyan, la sua master, cerca in tutti i modi di farla diventare una vera creatura della notte, con scarso successo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dannata!

Kathrin correva, la folta chioma rossa agitata dal vento. Il bosco attorno a lei sembrava quasi volerla intrappolare, come impedirne l'avanzare nell'oscurità. Radici contorte la facevano cadere, mentre alle sue spalle, la creatura continuava a seguirla senza darle tregua. Si voltò indietro un'altra volta, ormai stremata, quasi in lacrime per la corsa e la fatica.

«Hai finito di farmi perdere del tempo?» la voce che giunse alle sue orecchie aveva lo stesso calore dell'inverno, un sottile stiletto di ghiaccio che le trafiggeva le orecchie. Si voltò, scrutò a fondo nell'oscurità ma non vide nessuno. «Sono qui, dannata! Davanti a te, non alle tue spalle!» Kathrin, in ginocchio con le mani che affondavano tra terra e radici, si voltò lentamente e la vide. Il corpo magro avvolto in abiti maschili, le braccia conserte sotto il seno e lo sguardo furente. A stento tratteneva la sua collera.

«Come hai fatto!» dimentica della paura, Kathrin la guardò piena di ammirazione «Ero convinta di esserti riuscita a distanziare!» l'altra non rispose, si limitò a stringere gli occhi. Avanzò di un passo, mani simili ad artigli agguantarono i capelli rossi e Kathrin iniziò a gemere, cercando di divincolarsi, ma la forza dell'altra era superiore e le impediva ogni tentativo di fuga.

Kathrin fu trascinata di peso attraverso il bosco, implorando perdono, senza ricevere un minimo di considerazione. Quando iniziò a scorgere il castello, le sue lamentele acquistarono maggior vigore.

Fu condotta verso i sotterranei, l'odore della muffa e del sangue rappreso impestava l'aria. I gemiti iniziarono ad arrivare alle sue orecchie, rammentandole il motivo per cui era stata condotta lì.

La lanciò dentro una cella, il pavimento viscido la fece scivolare, cadendo ai piedi dell'uomo incatenato.

«Sai cosa devi fare.» sibilò la donna alle sue spalle. Kathrin osservò l'uomo storcendo il naso, disgustata.

«Puzza!»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo!»

«Non potrebbe farsi un bagno prima?» Un basso ringhio gutturale fu l'unica risposta che ottenne. Esitante si fece avanti, afferrò gli indumenti sporchi dell'uomo e si avvicinò al suo collo spalancando le fauci. «No, Xiuyan! Non ci riesco!» disse allontanandosi disgustata «Puzza troppo!» Xiuyan fece un passo verso il prigioniero, gli passò una mano dietro alla testa e lo costrinse a sollevarla, mostrando la gola sudicia. Il colpo fu rapido e preciso, l'artiglio aprì la carne e il getto di sangue colpì Kathrin. Gli occhi grigi spalancati, sconvolta. Xiuyan sentì un gemito seguito da un tonfo e quando si voltò, vide l'allieva svenuta a terra priva di conoscenza.

« Dannata! Non di nuovo! »


	2. Non è possibile...

 «Dato che il contadinotto non ti piaceva» Xiuyan camminava avanti e indietro, rigirandosi tra le mani un frustino da cavallo, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato dell'allieva «proveremo con un altro tipo di vittima.» Il frustino scattò sibilando, arrivando a sfiorare il volto di una ragazza inginocchiata per terra e immobilizzata. «Lei ti piace di più?» Kathrin squadrò la ragazza; era in lacrime, i lunghi capelli biondi erano arruffati con aggrovigliati dei piccoli rametti, che ricordavano la fuga inutile e disperata.

«È carina!» annuì Kath con entusiasmo «E non puzza come quell'altro.» si tappò il naso con due dita, ricordandone il lezzo.

«Basta con queste fesserie! Nutriti, dannata!» il frustino saettò verso di lei senza però colpirla e a malincuore si avvicinò alla ragazza, poi le si inginocchiò accanto.

A Xiuyan brillavano gli occhi per la gioia, finalmente si sarebbe comportata da vampira e non da inutile abominio della notte.

Vide Kathrin che apriva la bocca, le zanne candide scintillavano illuminate dalle fiaccole. Erano a pochi millimetri dalla gola della ragazza; Xiuyan poteva fiutarne il panico, il battito violento del cuore che pompava il sangue attraverso quel corpo, pronto per essere dissanguato.

«No Xiuyan, non posso farlo! È così carina!» sbottò la vampira allontanandosi dalla preda. Xiuyan iniziò a piegare il frustino, fino a romperlo con un sonoro "crak".

«Niet! Niet! NIET! Comportati da vampira, dannata!»

«Xiuyan! Sei tedesca? Ho sempre pensato fossi giapponese!» lo sguardo estasiato della vampira con i capelli rossi la fece imbestialire e le scagliò contro uno dei pezzi del frustino che la colpì in fronte.

«Sono cinese, dannata! E "niet" è russo! Ma smettila con queste fesserie e nutriti!»

«Non posso!» con l'ultimo pezzo di frustino tra le mani, Xiuyan, si avvicinò alla vittima e glielo conficcò in gola, facendo fuoriuscire copioso il sangue. Kathrin indietreggiò inorridita.

«No! Perché lo hai fatto?»

«Zitta e nutriti! Sono stufa di farti trangugiare il sanguinare a forza mentre sei svenuta!» La giovane vampira era sconvolta; spostava lo sguardo prima verso la macchia rossa che si allargava pericolosamente vicino a lei, poi verso la sua master.

«Tu...tu...»

«Io, io! Come credi di essere sopravvissuta fino ad ora? Cosa stai...» Kathrin si piegò su se stessa, vomitando, poi svenne accasciandosi su un lato. Xiuyan si passò una mano tra i capelli corvini. «Non è possibile.»


End file.
